El Dragón dorado de Nerima
by DarkZero-03
Summary: Historia alternativa a "Ranma Uchiha" ¿Qué pasa si cuando Ranma llega por primera vez a Nerima ya se enfrentó al zorro de nueve colas y conoció a Minato? Ranma Naruto Crossover. (Multicruce con Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha) Ranma/harén (Suspendida por el momento)
1. Prólogo

Notas de autor: La verdad es que no eh publicado en ninguna de mis otras historias porque eh tenido esta idea en mi cabeza y simplemente no la puedo sacar y me bloquea las ideas de las demás historias así que aquí va.

Esta es una historia alternativa de "Ranma Uchiha" básicamente es el que pasaría si Ranma hubiera llegado por primera vez a Nerima con todas las habilidades que tiene en mi historia de "Ranma Uchiha". Los eventos que suceden en esta historia son los mismos que en la otra pero con diferente manera de ocurrir y en tiempo diferente.

No poseo Ranma ½ ni Naruto no me demanden.

El dragón dorado de Nerima.

El día no era precisamente bonito, era un día nublado con muchas probabilidades de lluvia. Pero fuera de eso el barrio de Nerima era un lugar tranquilo. Lo más probable es que sea la calma antes de la tormenta.

Dos figuras se habrían paso en el barrio, para el observador atento tenían dirección al dojo Tendo. Una de las figuras era un panda con una mochila de viaje. El otro era un joven de unos 16 o 17 años de edad, ojos azules y cabello negro, usaba un chaleco verde y pantalón negro, debajo del chaleco había una camisa azul marina de manga larga.

"Oyaji, repíteme de nuevo ¿para qué vamos a casa de tu amigo?" preguntó la única figura humana.

El panda, por extraño que parezca, escribió un signo que decía 'solo una visita de viejos amigos' luego volteó el letrero y decía 'ningún compromiso je je je'

Ranma, actual heredero de la musabetsu kakuto ryu saotome sabía que su padre estaba mintiendo, muy interesante el saber cómo identificar cuando un panda está nervioso.

"Bien, entonces será mejor darnos prisa antes de que comience la lluvia" Y con eso las dos figuras apresuraron su paso.

"¿Prometido?" sonaron tres voces femeninas en el dojo Tendo.

"Si, el hijo de un muy buen amigo mío" dijo el patriarca Soun.

"Espera un minuto" dijo la menor y la que aparentemente tenia peor genio "¿Acaso no tenemos nosotras nada que decir sobre con quien casarnos?"

"Akane tiene razón papá ni siquiera conocemos a Ranma" dijo la más agradable.

"Eso se arregla fácil" dijo Soun "Ranma y su padre han estado en un viaje de entrenamiento, recientemente parece que ellos llegaron a China"

"¡Vaya! ¡China!" sonó la hermana de en medio.

"¿Qué es tan grandioso sobre llegar a China?" dijo la menor, Akane.

"¿Es guapo?" preguntó Nabiki.

"¿Qué edad tiene? Espero que no sea más joven que yo" dijo Kasumi.

"¿Qué clase de chico es este Ranma?"

"Ni idea" dijo Soun.

"¿Ni idea?" repitió Nabiki.

"Nunca lo conocí" contestó el patriarca.

Ahora, mucha gente creería que en ese momento se deberían de haber escuchado sonidos de lucha, específicamente de una muchacha contra un panda. Nadie esperaba que pacientemente alguien tocara la puerta.

"Oh, tenemos visitas" dijo Kasumi.

"Debe ser Ranma!" Nabiki y Soun corrieron a la puerta seguidos por Akane y Kasumi que iban caminando normalmente.

Al abrir la puerta, ciertamente, se encontraron con un joven de alrededor de 16 o 17 años y un panda.

Bien aunque es muy inusual un panda con mochila, realmente estaba siendo ignorado. Soun tenía los ojos vidriosos al ver al joven de enfrente e identificarlo como Ranma. Nabiki lo veía como un pedazo de carne, tenía una ligera línea de saliva saliendo de su boca. Kasumi no estaba haciéndolo mucho mejor, aunque prefiera a los hombres mayores o de su edad definitivamente el joven de enfrente es mucho mejor que alguien mayor. Akane solo intentaba apartar los pensamientos pervertidos de su cabeza, pera cada vez que veía al joven frente a ella, sus músculos, sus ojos azules…. Bueno consiguen la idea.

Ranma reunió su confianza y al fin soltó "Me llamo Ranma Saotome, um perdón por esto"

Ranma se encontró envuelto en un abrazo aplastante.

"Ranma! ¡Hijo mío! Al fin has llegado" exclamó Soun mientras lloraba.

"Usted es el señor Tendo ¿cierto?" preguntó Ranma una vez que tuvo oxígeno para hacerlo.

"Vamos, Ranma, no hay necesidad de esas formalidades, por cierto ¿Dónde está tu padre?"

"Necesito algo de agua caliente y con gusto les explicaré todo" dijo Ranma entrando a la casa.

Una hora y varias tazas de agua con diferentes temperaturas después.

"así que ¿Jusenkyo?" dijo Soun.

"Si Tendo, oh que desgracia la mía, como mi propio hijo pudo patearme al estanque del panda ahogado" sollozó exageradamente Genma.

"Cállate, al menos puedes volver con agua caliente" Ranma luego se dirigió a las otras personas en la mesa "disculpen a mi padre por el inconveniente, a veces se comporta como un verdadero panda"

"Ingrato ¿Cómo te atreves a…." lo demás se cortó cuando Ranma simplemente lo arrojó al estanque del patio.

"No hay problema Ranma, eso no es grave, ahora te presentare a mis hijas" dijo Soun dirigiéndose a Ranma y señalando a sus hijas "Kasumi es la mayor, tiene 19 años, Nabiki es mi hija de en medio y tiene 17 años, finalmente esta es Akane, tiene 16 años. Elige a la que quieras y ella será tu prometida"

"Oooh Ranma elígeme a mi" gorjeó alegremente Nabiki.

Akane seguía luchando contra los pensamientos perversos por lo que se quedó callada.

"No creo que sea correcto, yo soy la mayor después de todo, es mi deber defender el honor de la familia" declaró Kasumi con las mejillas rosas.

Akane miró muy sorprendida en este hecho.

Nabiki también estaba sorprendida pero no iba a perder este debate "Tonterías hermanita, has hecho mucho por nosotros así que yo seré la prometida de Ranma"

Akane solo se sorprendió más.

"Bien, si ese es el caso supongo que las dos..." lo que sea que estaba a punto de decir Soun fue cortado por Ranma.

"Con todo respeto señor Tendo, todas sus hijas son muy hermosas" al decir eso todas las chicas Tendo se ruborizaron "pero lo único que se de ellas son sus nombres, me gustaría que me diera la oportunidad de conocerlas mejor antes de tener que elegir"

"Ranma!, debes elegir, es por el honor de la familia" dijo Genma una vez más humano.

"No dije que no lo haré, dije que no en este momento, además si mi suposición es correcta vamos a estar aquí por un tiempo, no veo el porque te afecta el que elija después" declaró Ranma.

Genma quería contestar pero al analizar la situación el chico tenía razón ¡_Maldición!, desde que encontré al chico de nuevo tiene esa costumbre de usar la lógica en mí, si se hubiera quedado conmigo él ni siquiera sabría que es la lógica y sería más fácil de manipular._

"Así que Ranma" comenzó Soun "practicas artes marciales ¿no?" preguntó

_Si a artes marciales le llamas matar a mis enemigos cuando es necesario y tener técnicas de fantasía, entonces sí_ "Si un poco"

"Bueno Akane aquí también practica ¿Qué tal si tienen una pelea? Solo amistosa" dijo Soun con una sonrisa.

"Está bien supongo" dijo Ranma encogiéndose de hombros.

Akane iba a decir algo, pero pensó que era una buena oportunidad de demostrar su habilidad.

Diez minutos después Ranma y Akane estaban frente a frente en el dojo, a los lados Nabiki, Kasumi, Soun y Genma estaban observando. Nabiki y Kasumi estaban preocupados por Ranma. Soun solo quería ver lo bueno que Ranma era y Genma estaba preocupado por Akane.

"COMIENZEN"

Akane se abalanzó hacia Ranma quien solo se quedó quieto. A solo un centímetro de que su puño tocara la cara de su objetivo, Ranma desapareció.

Akane miraba frenéticamente a su alrededor, solo para encontrar a Ranma detrás de ella como si nada. Volvió a intentar golpear pero todo era esquivado perezosamente por Ranma.

"¡Deja de esquivarme!" exclamó Akane.

"Bien" contestó simplemente Ranma. Cuando Akane volvió a intentar golpear Ranma simplemente paró su golpe con un solo dedo.

Eso dejó sin aliento a todos en el dojo excepto a Genma que conocía de primera mano la fuerza de su hijo.

"Creo que eso es todo por ahora" dijo Ranma y se fue del dojo mientras Akane seguía en shock.

A la hora de dormir todos tenían diferentes pensamientos.

Genma:

_Si todo sale bien, el chico cumplirá con su deber y las escuelas podrán estar unidas y así al fin podré jubilarme tal como debe ser, además de que quizás podemos volver a ver a Nodoka sin que perdamos nuestras cabezas literalmente._

Soun:

_Al fin llegó Ranma, las escuelas podrán estar unidas, aunque es desconcertante, Ranma parece demasiado educado como para haber vivido tanto tiempo entrenando de un lado a otro, además de que es muy fuerte. Casi me recuerda al maestro._

Kasumi:

_Oh dios, Ranma es más joven que yo, pero sin embargo es un joven muy apuesto además de que es muy agradable, además de que tiene el valor de imponerse y tomar sus decisiones, tal vez él también me ayude a hacer lo que quiero en lugar de ser solo un ama de casa. Además esos músculos y sus exóticos ojos azules… ¡Oh dios!_

Nabiki:

_Rayos, Ranma es guapísimo, no solo eso sino que es el primero que veo con la columna vertebral para hacer frente a Akane tan firmemente además de que es más fuerte que ella. Además de que se ve que es muy educado y amable por no hablar de agradable. Además él tiene el valor de imponerse a favor de lo que él quiere. Ese si es un hombre. Además de que se ve que es inteligente._

Akane:

_Ranma se ve agradable y no pervertido, podría darle una oportunidad, además de que no se parece a su padre en sus modales. Además de que me venció y no empezó a despotricar acerca de que tenía que salir con él ni nada. Además me llamó bonita._

Ranma:

_Todos aquí son agradables, no quiero que se crucen cuando tenga una pelea, además no saben todo acerca de mí, pero una vez más, esta podría ser una posibilidad de volverme a enamorar, pero aunque eso pase nunca voy a olvidar a Anko, aun la amo. Juro que voy a vengar su muerte. Es por eso que estoy aquí._

Notas de autor: Si no has leído mi historia de Ranma Uchiha entonces no le vas a entender bien a esta historia. Por favor dejen sus comentarios.


	2. Recuerdos

Notas de autor: Este capítulo es importante. Aquí se muestran los eventos que convirtieron a Ranma en la persona que es al llegar al dojo Tendo. No poseo Ranma ½ ni Naruto por favor no me demanden.

El dragón dorado de Nerima.

Ranma se encontraba en el techo del dojo, aún faltaban unas horas para que comenzara la escuela y Ranma no podía dormir bien así que subió al techo a recordar los fantasmas de su pasado.

Aun recordaba cómo se separó de Genma cuando tenía solo ocho años.

Flashback.

Un chibi-Ranma de ocho años tenía miedo, hace unas horas unos hombres habían venido de un pequeño pueblo cercano al que estaban a punto de salir.

Esos hombres acusaron a su padre de ladrón y estafador. Ranma sabía que no era así. Todo eso era por el entrenamiento.

Bien chibi-Ranma era ingenuo.

Había esperado horas en el mismo sitio y su padre simplemente no volvía. Tenía frio, hambre y estaba oyendo ruidos extraños.

Ranma no era ninguna clase de cobarde. Pero toda la situación le recordaba el incidente del neko-ken y eso si le daba miedo.

Siempre que daba un paso hacia atrás se oía un sonido en esa dirección. Un paso a la izquierda y se oía que se rompía una rama en esa dirección. Ranma estaba aterrado.

Chibi-Ranma no pudo soportar más y se acurruco en una bola y empezó a gritar.

No sabía muy bien lo que pasó, lo único que sabía es que ahora estaba siendo observado por dos hombres. Los dos tenían chalecos verdes y protector en la frente con un símbolo de una hoja.

Esos hombres lo llevaron a una aldea. Konoha.

Sin saber bien lo que pasó chibi-Ranma a la mañana siguiente estaba frente a un anciano fumando una pipa. Las personas que lo habían traído le dijeron que él era el Hokage.

¿Qué era un Hokage? Ni idea.

"Así que muchacho ¿Cómo te llamas?" dijo tranquilamente el Hokage.

"Yo me llamo Ranma Saotome ¿Dónde estoy?" dijo Ranma armándose de valor.

"Bueno chico, esto es la aldea oculta entre las hojas, bien Ranma me podrías decir ¿Qué hacías solo en medio del bosque a tales horas de la noche?"

"Yo estaba esperando a mi padre, pero...pero" los ojos de Ranma empezaron a ponerse acuosos.

"Cálmate Ranma, ahora dime ¿Por qué esperabas a tu padre ahí? ¿Qué estaban haciendo o que iban a hacer?" dijo el Sandaime.

"Unos hombres se llevaron a mi padre diciendo que era un ladrón, estábamos en un viaje de entrenamiento, eh estado entrenando desde que tengo memoria" dijo Ranma.

"¿Qué métodos de entrenamiento serian estos?" preguntó Sarutobi. 

"Solo lo normal, me tiró en un pozo de gatos hambrientos envuelto de pescado, amarrarme un trozo de carne y hacer que corra de los lobos queme perseguían, hacerme pelear contra un oso para robarle su comida, cosas así"

Sarutobi miraba con la boca abierta, de modo que su pipa cayó al suelo, con los ojos desorbitados. El hombre que hizo eso al niño estaba en primer lugar en su lista de mierda y si alguna vez encontraba al bastardo lo pondría bajo tortura por 50 años.

Haciendo lo posible para calmarse y hacer a un lado el odio hacia el hombre Sarutobi continúo.

"Dime Ranma ¿Qué me dices acerca de ir a la academia ninja?"

"¿Academia ninja?"

Fin del Flashback.

El tercer Hokage siempre le traía buenos recuerdos, su amabilidad era muy diferente al trato que había recibido de su padre desde niño.

También recordaba su primer día en la academia…

Flashback.

"Clase hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno, sean amables con el" dijo el instructor y luego volteó a ver a Ranma "Preséntate" dijo amablemente.

"Bueno, yo me llamo Ranma Saotome, yo acabo de llegar a la aldea y me hicieron entrar aquí. Un placer conocerlos" dijo algo nervioso el chibi-Ranma de ocho años.

"Gracias Ranma, puedes sentarte junto a la señorita Mitarashi allá" dijo el instructor preparándose para volver a dar la clase.

Ranma se dirigió al asiento que le asignaron y ahí se puso a prestar atención a lo que decía su sensei. Los conceptos básicos de chakra bla bla bla. Era la cuarta vez que explicaba lo mismo, Ranma ya lo había aprendido a la primera vez que lo dijo y la segunda vez sirvió para aclarar todas sus dudas. En vista de que su sensei seguiría repitiendo todo unas cuantas veces más decidió divertirse.

"Hola, me llamo Ranma" dijo Ranma alegremente a la chica de al lado.

La chica estaba algo desconcertada por ser interrumpida pero contestó alegremente también "Hola, mi nombre es Anko"

Ranma solo sabía que ese era el inicio de una gran amistad. Pero no sabía que también era el inicio de algo más profundo que una simple amistad.

Fin del Flashback.

Ranma no podía dejar de recordar las caras de sus maestros ante el hecho de que ese mismo año se graduó como el novato número 1, eso también impulsó a Anko a hacerlo mejor. Ellos dos fueron los únicos que se graduaron.

Flashback.

"Y bien, clase solo hay dos avisos que debo hacer antes de continuar la clase" todos los alumnos prestaron atención a su sensei en ese momento "a partir de hoy tanto Ranma como Anko ya no estarán en esta clase" en ese momento todos pensaron que ellos habían hecho algo malo "porque ahora ambos son oficialmente genins" terminó el maestro con una sonrisa.

Todos tenían la mandíbula colgando, Ranma solo había estado en clase por no más de cuatro meses y había estudiantes que tenían años ahí.

"Ranma ¿hay algo que quieras decir a tus compañeros antes de irte?" preguntó su instructor.

"Solo una cosa" Ranma se dirigió a la clase y dijo en voz confiada y firme "Ranma es el mejor"

Fin del Flashback.

El y Anko habían sido colocados en el mismo equipo como casos especiales. Entonces un día durante una emboscada Ranma estuvo a punto de morir. Pero en su lugar despertó su Sharingan

Flashback.

Ranma (aun de ocho años) estaba saltando de árbol en árbol.

Se habían escapado unos cuantos animales salvajes por algunos alrededores y le toco a él y a Anko recuperarlos. Ranma escuchó un grito, uno de ayuda.

Se dirigió al lugar rápidamente, al llegar se encontró con una mujer de unos veinte años rodeada de ocho hombres armados, tres de ellos al parecer eran ninjas renegados.

Ranma sabía que sus oportunidades eran escasas pero aun así intentó ayudar a la pobre joven.

"Oigan ustedes déjenla en paz" gritó Ranma tratando de llamar su atención para que la joven pudiera huir.

"Je, mocoso será mejor que te vayas si no quieres terminar herido" dijo uno en tono burlón.

Ranma no dijo más, solamente sacó una kunai y se puso en una posición lista.

Dos de los que solo eran bandidos se abalanzaron contra él, encontrando una rápida muerte, ya que habían atacado a un clon mientras el verdadero aparecía por detrás y enterraba una kunai en cada uno de ellos.

Los otros bandidos encontraron una muerte similar en la lluvia de shurikens que desató Ranma.

Solo quedaban los tres ninjas renegados.

Ranma se lanzó con todo lo que tenía con el que el calculó era el más débil de todos y no se equivocó, realmente Ranma se llevó varios rasguños y golpes antes de poder enterrar su kunai en la pierna de su oponente haciendo que este se distraiga y grite de dolor. Esos momentos no fueron desaprovechados y Ranma envió siete shuriken en su dirección, dándole una muerte rápida.

Los otros dos estaban impresionados. Un solo niño había matado a seis de ellos.

El siguiente ninja renegado se lanzó contra el pero sus cuchillos solo chocaron con madera.

_¡Una sustitución! _Pensó con pánico el ninja renegado.

Fue el último pensamiento de su vida como Ranma le cortó la garganta arrojando una shuriken a veinte metros de distancia. Un corte limpio.

Sin embargo el último estaba listo.

"**Mizu bunshin no jutsu"**

Cuatro copias del ninja renegado aparecieron y entre todos atacaron a chibi-Ranma que se defendía frenéticamente. Hasta que se topó con un árbol que le impedía seguir esquivando.

Ranma dejó que sus instintos le controlen. Cuando abrió los ojos su oponente estaba en el suelo retorciéndose y sus clones habían desaparecido.

Ranma lo mató rápidamente y luego fue a lavarse a un estanque cercano.

"Que debiluchos, seguramente eran genin" dijo Ranma con desprecio.

Lo que no sabía es que los tres ninjas renegados que acababa de matar eran chunins con una habilidad cercana al nivel jounin. Vaya usted a saber.

Al llegar al estanque Ranma tomó nota de que algo andaba mal. Sus ojos eran rojos (Ranma tiene un sharingan de nivel 2)

Fin del Flashback.

¿Cómo iba a saber que ese era el Sharingan y que al parecer él no era un Saotome? El Hokage se mostró muy impresionado por este hecho. Se impresionó más aun cuando Ranma ascendió a Chunin a los nueve años. Un Chunin de esa edad no se ve todos los días por lo que el Hokage le enseñó la técnica del 'kage bunshin no jutsu' (Jutsu clones de sombras).

Después de mucho entrenamiento a sus diez años su Sharingan evolucionó a nivel tres.

Esto simplemente conmocionó a los miembros del clan Uchiha. No solo los sorprendió sino que les dio la sensación de que tenían otro prodigio, no tenían uno desde Madara Uchiha y el hecho de al fin tener otro era increíble. Así que decidieron ver que tan bueno era ese prodigio enseñándole su manipulación del elemento fuego en dos técnicas: el Hōsenka y el Gōkakyū (Traducciones: Llamas del fénix y gran bola de fuego)

Y así bajo sus propios méritos Ranma se convirtió en un jounin a la joven edad de doce años.

Anko en ese tiempo se había vuelto un chunin a la edad de doce años bajo la tutela de Orochimaru. Este a su vez tomó un gran interés en Ranma y en sus ojos, por lo que usó a Anko para llegar más cerca de él.

A la edad de trece años tanto Ranma como Anko se dieron cuenta de la innegable verdad. Ambos se gustaban.

Sin embargo Ranma no podría tener mucho tiempo con ella ya que fue transferido al equipo Minato con Rin y Kakashi a la edad de trece años. Eso fue después de la supuesta muerte de Obito. Kakashi se mostraba escéptico que alguien de trece años fuera ya un jounin, después de todo el tenia quince y apenas fue promovido. Cualquier duda de Kakashi murió después de la paliza que Ranma le dio.

Entonces un día se enfrentó a un Hyuga renegado ( los que leyeron mi historia de Ranma Uchiha, pues es el mismo al que Ranma se enfrenta solo que en diferente tiempo) la batalla resulto con Ranma salpicando accidentalmente sus ojos con sangre Hyuga y complementando su Sharingan con partes del Byakugan.

Una vez que se enteraron que la adición de sangre Hyuga había elevado hasta los cielos el poder de su Sharingan, Minato tomó un especial interés en él, todo empezó cuando Minato le enseño la invocación y al final resultó que Ranma no solo aprendió a invocar sus dragones sino que también aprendió el Rasengan y el Hiraishin al igual que sus muros espacio-tiempo.

Fue por esos días que Minato fue elegido Hokage y sucedió el ataque del zorro de las nueve colas. Con Ranma y Minato la ladea salió casi intacta. A partir de ese momento mucha gente del pueblo quería hacerlo Hokage pero tanto como el cómo los ancianos de la aldea lo rechazaban debido a su corta edad ya que Ranma se enfrentó al nueve colas con solo catorce años de edad.

Fue meses después que él y Minato fueron en un viaje de entrenamiento donde Ranma dominó el poder del zorro, aprendió a usar el elemento polvo del Tsuchikage y aprendió a reforzar sus armas con elementos fuego y aire.

También durante su viaje aprendió a entrar en modo sabio gracias al entrenamiento que recibió de los dragones en las montañas.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Anko y poco después él se enteró que ella le correspondía. Sin embargo pocas semanas después de que Ranma y Anko cumplieran quince años. Anko fue asesinada.

Unas personas que presenciaron el evento describieron al asesino como un Akatsuki. Fue entonces cuando Ranma se enteró que Orochimaru se había unido a dicha organización.

El dolor fue tan grande que Ranma despertó su Mangekyo Sharingan.

Una vez que encontró a esa maldita serpiente le dio la paliza de su vida, estuvo a punto de matarlo pero el cobarde escapó antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Fue durante sus viajes para encontrar a Orochimaru que Ranma volvió a encontrar a Genma, el cual despotricó de cómo pudo abandonar a su padre esos años y dijo que para compensar su falta de entrenamiento iban a ir a entrenar a un campo especial. Jusenkyo.

Después de que Ranma evitó ser maldito y dirigió a su padre al estanque del panda ahogado se dirigieron a la aldea de las amazonas Joketzusoku. La matriarca Cologne vio su potencia y sabía que el muchacho era capaz de vencer a Azafrán si quería. Por lo que le enseño unas técnicas como el 'katchuu tenshin amaguriken' y el 'hiryuu shoten ha'. Fue ahí donde Ranma descubrió su afinidad al elemento hielo cuando aprendió el alma de hielo.

Desarrollo el 'moko takabisha' y la variante del shoten ha el 'hiryuu hyou toppa'

Como pago a las amazonas Ranma derrotó a Herb y a Azafrán. Pero se hizo amigo de ambos después de todo. La matriarca de las amazonas sabía que no podía obligarlo a nada, pero aun así valía la pena intentar por lo que su bisnieta siempre intentaba conquistar a Ranma.

Fue por esos días que Ranma se enteró que se había registrado actividad Akatsuki en Nerima, un barrio de Japón. Poco después también se enteró que Genma lo quería llevar a ver a un amigo suyo. Ranma estuvo a punto de oponerse cuando Genma menciono que estaba en Nerima.

Sin embargo al llegar a Japón había un muchacho llamado Ryu Kumon que se hacía pasar por él, después de un desafío Ranma lo venció y obtuvo los secretos de las escuelas de la Yama-senken y la Umi-senken.

Fue unas pocas semanas después que llegaron a Nerima y conoció a los Tendo.

Y así fue como Ranma había llegado hasta aquí.

Ranma suspiró y se levantó. Sacudiéndose las memorias dolorosas y preparándose para un nuevo día, después de todo Ranma ya oía como Kasumi preparaba el desayuno.

Notas del autor: Si el cómo se describieron los eventos no te gusta entonces lee la historia de Ranma Uchiha ahí todo viene con más detalle. Comenten


	3. La fama de Ranma

Notas de autor: Bien aquí va otro capítulo. Ya deben saberlo pero lo repetiré, no poseo ni Ranma ½ ni Naruto.

El dragón dorado de Nerima.

Ranma ya estaba dentro de la casa, esperando el desayuno.

La verdad Ranma se sentía algo incómodo, siempre a los lugares donde iba él era famoso y conocido, en todas las aldeas él era temido al punto que si lo veían en el campo de batalla debían escapar, en China, especialmente en las cercanías de la cordillera del Bayankala él era prácticamente una leyenda.

Y en todos lados lo conocían como el dragón dorado.

Lo que le incomodaba es que, en cualquier lugar sabían que meterse con él era cometer suicidio. Sin embargo aquí en Nerima nadie sabía de él ni de sus hazañas, por lo que tendría que volverse famoso aquí también.

Pero por otro lado era bueno el que nadie sabía que estaba ahí, dios solo sabe cuánto tiempo tardarían los Akatsuki en escapar o intentar matarlo si toda la gente dijera a gritos: "¡Oh por dios, el dragón dorado de Konoha está aquí!".

No le molestaba el nombre, pero le parecía algo muy trivial por qué le habían elegido ese nombre. La parte de 'dragón' fue elegida por su habilidad de invocar dragones y porque fueron los dragones quienes le enseñaron a entrar en modo sabio. La parte de 'dorado' fue porque al estar en modo sabio, con el sharingan activado y con el poder del zorro en uso sus ojos eran de color dorado brillante, al igual que el color de su energía.

Pero bueno.

Tendría que mantener el perfil bajo mientras estaba aquí, no podía ir matando a quienes lo retaban como cuando estaba en una misión.

"El desayuno está listo" sonó la voz de Kasumi.

Todos se reunieron para el desayuno. Nabiki miraba con curiosidad ya que Ranma seguía con su vestimenta del día anterior: camisa azul marina de manga larga, pantalón negro, chaleco verde antibalas y el protector de metal en la frente.

"Ranma ¿piensas usar esa misma ropa?" preguntó finalmente Nabiki.

A Ranma le tomó un momento averiguar a qué se refería Nabiki "No es la misma ropa, solo tiene el mismo diseño, lo único que es igual es chaleco"

Nabiki dejó ir el tema.

Después del desayuno Ranma ayudó a recoger los platos y a lavarlos. Algo que Kasumi agradeció mucho. Ni siquiera su propia familia la ayudaba, bueno Akane quería ayudarla, pero dios sabe que si dejara a Akane ayudarla ya no tendrían cocina.

Todo iba bien hasta que…

"¿Escuela?"

"Así es Ranma, vamos a estar aquí así que sería bueno que vayas a una" dijo Genma sabiamente.

Ahora Ranma estaba divertido ¿desde cuándo su viejo se preocupaba por una educación que no fueran artes marciales? Sin embargo, por un lado tenía razón, la escuela era importante, por otro lado, la escuela gasta tiempo valioso, tiempo que podría usar para encontrar al asesino de Anko.

Pero podría darle una oportunidad.

"Está bien" aceptó Ranma.

Genma esperaba que su hijo protestara, por lo que la respuesta lo desconcertó. Definitivamente a ese chico le había pasado algo mientras no estaba en sus sabias manos.

"Es la misma escuela a la que Akane y yo vamos, ¿te puedo llevar si quieres?" dijo Nabiki con un guiño seductor.

"Uh está bien" dijo Ranma intentando aplastar la sensación que la acción provocativa de Nabiki había dejado en él.

Kasumi solo observaba desde el fondo _¡¿Cómo se atreve?! _Pensó Kasumi _Es mi obligación el mantener el honor de la familia. Nabiki tiene que quitar sus garras de él… oh dios._

Cuando iban a salir Akane se unió a ellos. Una mirada de disgusto apareció en su rostro cuando vio que Ranma los acompañaba. Pero no dijo nada.

Ranma resistió la tentación de caminar por encima de la valla, seria grosero hacer eso cuando le estaban haciendo el favor de llevarlo hacia su nueva escuela.

Ranma y Nabiki conversaban temas triviales de ida a la escuela, como la vida de Nabiki en la escuela o un poco del viaje de entrenamiento de Ranma.

Ranma escondió sabiamente el hecho que se había separado de su padre a los ocho años.

Cuando se iban acercando a la escuela Akane comenzó a trotar y con forme avanzaban más ella iba aumentando la velocidad.

Como Ranma y Nabiki iban caminando a un ritmo normal se quedaron atrás y solo escucharon un grito de Akane que decía "¡Odio a los hombres!" Cuando Ranma y Nabiki al fin llegaron a la escuela Akane acababa de golpear al último muchacho desafortunado a la inconciencia.

"Los siento Ranma, así es mi hermana todos los días" dijo Nabiki con un suspiro.

"¿Todos los días?" Ranma se acercó a Akane y le dijo "Si que eres muy popular ¿no es cierto?"

Toda respuesta que Akane pudiera haber dado se encontró interrumpida por un trueno seguido de una rosa que fue arrojada en dirección de Akane.

"Kuno" dijo Akane con exasperación.

"Está claro que esos pobres querían salir contigo Akane, pero solo yo, Kuno Tatewaki soy capaz de derrotarte y salir contigo" dijo Kuno en un tono de mala poesía.

"¿Quién es este loco Akane?" preguntó Ranma.

"Mejor apártate del camino" dijo Akane "te lastimaras" advirtió.

"Oye tú" dijo Kuno señalando a Ranma con su bokken "Estas hablando demasiado familiar con Akane"

"Dile Akane" dijo Ranma con flojera.

"¿Quién eres campesino?" preguntó Kuno, pero cuando Ranma iba a contestar Kuno lo interrumpió "Es costumbre dar primero el nombre de uno mismo así que te lo diré: soy el capitán del club de Kendo, la nueva estrella invicta de Kendo del instituto, soy Kuno Tatewaki, pero me conocen como "el rayo azul del instituto Furinkan"" Kuno terminó su presentación.

Kuno estaba confundido, había algo familiar en la persona enfrente el, veamos, camisa azul marina de manga largo, chaleco verde antibalas… no, no puede ser… protector en la frente de metal, ojos azules y pelo en una cola de caballo… ¡OH NO!

Ranma estaba divertido y decidió seguirle el juego después de comprobar que no había ninguna presencia poderosa cercana para asegurarse que ningún Akatsuki le escuche.

"Muy bien, mi turno, Yo soy un jounin de elite de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, aprendiz de los dragones de las montañas del Rozan en China, soy Ranma Saotome, heredero de la musabetsu kakuto ryu Saotome, también me conocen por varios apodos: Ryu-Sannin (Sabio dragón) asesino de dioses, Jinchuriki del Kyubi no kitsune y…" Ranma dejó que pasaran unos segundos para que sus palabras se registraran en el cerebro de Kuno y en el de todas las personas de alrededor.

Pero no esperaba que Kuno lo interrumpiera.

"El dragón dorado de Konoha" dijo Kuno suavemente pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos lo escucharan.

Vaya usted a saber. Al parecer un poco de su fama había llegado hasta aquí.

Todos los presentes entraron en shock cuando vieron a Kuno arrodillarse delante de Ranma.

"Ranma-dono le suplico que por favor perdone mis ofensas, no era mi intención ofenderlo, juro por mi honor y el de la familia Kuno que no volverá a suceder, no volveré a manchar el nombre de su noble figura pero por favor perdóneme" suplicó Kuno mientras se humillaba miserablemente a los pies de Ranma.

"Está bien, que no se repita de nuevo"

Kuno nunca se había sentido más aliviado. Él había oído las leyendas de las acciones del dragón dorado, según las descripciones tenia ojos azules y una cola de caballo. Rasgos muy distintivos. Sabía que su oportunidad de ganarle es de 1 en 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 , bueno el número es más grande pero consiguen la idea.

"Gracias, gracias, gracias. Le juro que no se repetirá, y no dude en consultarme si algún campesino le molesta, después de todo no tiene que desperdiciar su fuerza con pequeñeces" dijo Kuno eufórico de haber conocido al dragón dorado y seguir vivo por el momento.

Ranma sabía que el muchacho Kuno estaba exagerando pero de algún modo tenía razón, el que había derrotado al kyubi y había matado al dios fénix azafrán no podía aceptar cualquier cosa que quisiera pelear con él para satisfacer su curiosidad.

"Uh, bien, supongo que hay que ir a clase" dijo Ranma.

"Ranma-dono, por favor, permita que mi sirviente Sasuke le acompañe a su salón de clase" dijo Kuno, al ver el asentimiento vacilante de Ranma Kuno gritó "SASUKE"

Un pequeño ninja, con un aspecto vagamente familiar a un ratón apareció en el instante.

"¿Qué se le ofrece amo Kuno?" preguntó humildemente.

"Lleva a Ranma-dono aquí a su salón de clases nuevo" dijo Kuno.

Sasuke estaba curioso del porque su amo le dijo que guiara a un desconocido y también se preguntaba porque trataba a dicho extraño con tanto respeto.

"Bien, sígueme" dijo Sasuke pero cuando se iba a mover un bokken se estrelló en su cara.

"¡No seas igualado Sasuke!" regañó Kuno.

Sasuke estaba molesto pero lo mejor sería guiar a la persona que su amo le había dicho.

Una vez que Ranma y Sasuke se fueron, Nabiki que aún estaba sorprendida se acercó a Kuno.

Toda la escuela, incluida Akane se acercó a escuchar. Podrían enterarse de lo que se dijo en esa plática más tarde, pero les costaría dinero ya que tendrían que comprarle la información a Nabiki Tendo. Por lo que todos prefirieron escuchar por su cuenta.

"Kuno, ¡¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar ahí?!" preguntó Nabiki.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó algo confundido.

Nabiki, siéndole imposible evitar burlarse de Kuno dijo: "¿Es que acaso el noble Kuno tiene miedo de enfrentarse a Ranma?, ¿No decías que eras el noble Kuno, que podía vencer a quien sea?" dijo Nabiki sarcásticamente.

Después de unos momentos Kuno dio su respuesta.

"Sí, soy noble y fuerte, pero no homicida, para enfrentarse a Ranma, el dragón dorado, hay que tener un deseo de muerte muy grande, y si para que lo sepas, tengo miedo de enfrentarme a él, y siento pena por aquellos que él considere enemigos" dijo Kuno pero antes de irse se dirigió a Nabiki una vez más "Toma esto como un consejo y una advertencia, si fuera tu no intentaría chantajear ni hacer cosas a Ranma-dono, si sabes lo que es bueno para ti" y con eso se fue.

"Sí, claro" dijo Nabiki algo burlonamente, pero por dentro estaba aterrada, si la fuerza de Ranma era tan grande como para hacer entrar en razón a Kuno y hacer que este sienta miedo de él, entonces la advertencia de Kuno era muy verdadera.

Por su parte todos los demás alumnos estaban más que aterrados, si la reina de hielo de Furinkan estaba aterrada, los demás simplemente se estaban haciendo del baño en sus pantalones, la idea de que Kuno en comparación con Ranma era tan débil que tenía que arrodillarse y humillarse como un sirviente los aterraba más allá de la razón y todos optaron por hacer todo lo que Ranma quisiera y mantenerse en su lado bueno, por su propia seguridad y salud.

Akane no lo diría pero también tenía miedo. Ella sabía que Kuno no peleaba en serio con ella ya que entonces él ya la hubiera derrotado desde hace mucho, por lo que siempre aprovechaba que Kuno no peleaba en serio contra ella para ganarle. Así que la idea de que Ranma es incomparablemente más fuerte que él era casi imposible para ella y no lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera visto ella misma.

La población femenina de Furinkan, estaba en las nubes. Al fin había un chico que las respetaba y no decía idioteces sobre desafíos para poder salir con una chica. Un hombre que era guapísimo y eso era decir poco. Un hombre que ahora era el más fuerte de la escuela y también del distrito. Pero si hacía temblar a Kuno entonces él debe estar en las ligas mundiales.

Y tenían razón.

El chisme de "Ranma, el dragón dorado" se expandió rápido por la escuela. Al grado de que antes de que comenzara la primera clase ya todos sabían acerca de él.

Ranma fue presentado a su clase como cualquier alumno normal. Los hombres tenían miedo y celos mientras que las mujeres tenían corazones en los ojos y sonrisas soñadoras.

La escuela transcurrió normalmente. Ninguna pelea ni otra cosa extraña.

Cuando llegaron a casa después de alrededor de una hora de descanso Akane decidió tragarse su orgullo y preguntarle Ranma si la podía ayudar a entrenar.

"¿Entrenar?"

"Uh, si, bueno si eres tan fuerte como para hacer que Kuno tenga miedo de ti entonces quisiera aprender" dijo tímidamente Akane.

"No estoy seguro de enseñarte. No creo que puedas" Ranma no dijo eso en burla, sino que el entrenamiento que Ranma recibió era para hacer ninjas, asesinos. Akane no estaba lista ni tenía lo necesario para ese entrenamiento.

Pero ella lo malinterpretó.

"¿Estás diciendo que soy débil?" dijo con enojo.

Ranma quería reírse. Si Anko lo sorprendiera con ideas como "las chicas son débiles" o cosas por el estilo entonces ella le daría una paliza hasta sacar esas ideas a golpes.

"No, es solo que mi entrenamiento es muy riguroso, y aun no estas lista, pero te puedo ayudar a mejorar hasta el punto donde yo podría empezar a enseñarte cosas más avanzadas" dijo.

Esto pareció calmar a Akane, no precisamente contenta, pero satisfecha.

"Bien ¿Cuándo empezamos?" preguntó impaciente.

"Uh, veras, mi horario es muy apretado por lo que tendrá que ser solo una vez a la semana, unas dos o tres horas, eso es lo que puedo ofrecer" dijo Ranma simplemente.

Akane iba a protestar pero recordó como Kuno se humilló ante Ranma y le pidió perdón, por lo que decidió aceptar "está bien"

"¿Qué te parece los sábados para que la escuela no nos interrumpa?" preguntó Ranma.

Akane asintió y se fue.

Nabiki miraba desde el fondo. Ella ya había anotado el hecho de que no debía hacer dinero de Ranma, pero su hermana menor era otra historia, así que la estaba siguiendo cuando escuchó su pequeña plática con Ranma. Nabiki sabía que era demasiado sospechosa pero cuando se trataba de su posible futuro marido entonces nada era suficientemente sospechoso.

_Y Akane decía que odiaba a los hombres, ahora ella quiere que Ranma la entrene. Ah pero el infierno se congelara antes de que deje a Akane sola con Ranma. Debo de encontrar un modo de estar con ellos cuando entrenen y por desgracia creo que solo hay una manera de hacer eso. Espero que mis habilidades en artes marciales no se hayan deteriorado tanto en nueve años._

Ranma se mantuvo haciendo su tarea el resto de la tarde. Nabiki y Kasumi tomaron en consideración esto. Al parecer también era responsable. Una cualidad más a su favor a los ojos de las hermanas Tendo.

La cena transcurrió normalmente. Lo único interesante era Genma intentando robar comida del plato de su hijo, solo para que este le dejara varias contusiones y moretones en su mano con sus palillos.

Después de la cena Ranma fue a ayudar a Kasumi a lavar los platos, además según la información que Ranma había conseguido hasta ahora Kasumi era la figura materna de sus hermanas por lo que hablar con ella podría ayudarlo a conocer más sobre las personas de esta casa.

Así que mientras estaban lavando los platos Ranma inició la conversación.

"Así que, Kasumi, ¿Cómo son tus hermanas?, por lo que eh visto tú las has cuidado, no sé por cuanto tiempo, pero supongo que las conoces muy bien"

_También es observador_ pensó Kasumi "Tienes razón Ranma, las eh cuidado desde que nuestra madre murió" dijo con tristeza.

"Lo siento, no sabía" se disculpó Ranma.

"No importa, pues Akane era muy pequeña cuando eso sucedió, nuestro padre se deprimió demasiado cuando eso pasó y dejo de dar clases en el dojo, fue en esos días que Nabiki empezó a traer dinero a la casa, no de la forma más honesta posible, pero no podemos quejarnos, ella maneja apuestas y otros pequeños negocios que es de lo que ha vivido la familia por estos años, Akane se encerró en sus artes marciales, pero sin un maestro que la entrene y le ayude se convirtió más en una matona que otra cosa, yo por mi parte tuve que salir de la escuela y empezar a ser un ama de casa a los nueve años" Kasumi terminó de hablar con una lagrima solitaria saliendo de su mejilla.

Kasumi estaba en su tristeza cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba.

Ranma se sentía conmovido, ellas habían sufrido mucho. Igual que él. Él no podía decirle, pero se vio obligado a matar a alguien a la corta edad de nueve años, desde entonces había olvidado cuanta gente había matado, él nunca tuvo una madre ahí para él, y lo cercano a un padre fue Genma que lo trataba como un objeto y un boleto por comida. Lo más cercano a una familia que ha tenido han sido Anko, Sarutobi, Minato, Kakashi, Kushina y Rin.

"Tranquila Kasumi" Ranma intentó calmar a Kasumi "Yo tampoco tuve una madre cuando crecí, y mi padre solo me usaba como un objeto"

Después de unos momentos de ligeros sollozos, Kasumi fue capaz de calmarse y después de otros momentos Ranma y Kasumi se separaron, pero no completamente.

"¿te sientes mejor?" preguntó Ranma preocupado.

"Si, gracias Ranma" dijo Kasumi.

"No hay problema" Ranma había terminado de lavar los platos antes de abrazar a Kasumi por lo que ya no tenía más que hacer "hasta mañana Kasumi" con eso Ranma le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue de la cocina.

La cara de Kasumi estaba en llamas _me dio un beso, ME DIO UN BESO _pensaba Kasumi, sentía que las rodillas le temblaban y una sonrisa soñadora se abría paso en su cara _pero ¿Por qué en la mejilla?_

Desde el fondo Nabiki observaba la reacción de Kasumi, ella había sido celosa cuando Ranma le dio un beso a Kasumi y ahora veía que a Kasumi no le desagrado el beso en lo absoluto, ahora la competencia por Ranma se había intensificado más aún.

"Así que Kasumi también" dijo Nabiki para sí misma y con eso se fue a su habitación a planear algo para ganar el favor de Ranma.

A la mañana siguiente todo sucedió como el día anterior, Ranma con la misma ropa, desayunaban tranquilamente y después Ranma ayudaría a Kasumi con los platos e irían a la escuela. La única diferencia era que el día de hoy Nabiki se quedó en casa mientras Ranma y Akane iban a la escuela.

En el camino a la escuela.

"Oye Akane, ¿sabes que le pasa a Nabiki?" preguntó Ranma.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Akane contestó con otra pregunta.

"Bueno ¿no va a llegar tarde a clase?"

"No, ella tiene una especie de permiso especial de los maestros o algo así" dijo Akane.

"Oh" dijo Ranma y todo el camino a la escuela siguió en silencio.

Cuando se acercaban a la escuela vieron a la horda de hombres masoquistas y enamorados que querían salir con Akane en la entrada.

Toda la horda estaba a punto de atacar cuando distinguieron que Ranma estaba al lado de Akane, a ellos no les daba miedo enfrentar a Akane ya que ella los mandaría a la enfermería o a lo sumo a un hospital, pero si se enfrentaban a "Ranma, el dragón dorado" que serían enviados a una funeraria y después a un panteón si tenían suerte.

"¡E-e-es Ranma!" tartamudeó uno.

"¡Y está del lado de Akane!" exclamó con horror otro.

Después de esa declaración, todos se echaron a correr por sus vidas a la escuela, ellos querían salir con Akane, lo que no querían era morir así que era comprensible que huyeran.

Cuando Ranma y Akane llegaron a la escuela ya todos se habían ido y aun se oían exclamaciones de miedo en los alrededores de que Ranma estaba ayudando a Akane. Por lo que tanto Akane como Ranma supieron que el motivo de que todos huyeran con pánico era Ranma.

"¡Oigan! ¡Soy una artista marcial también! Me puedo defender sola" dijo Akane con furia.

"Je je je" se reía Ranma nerviosamente.

Mientras tanto en la casa y dojo Tendo.

"Nabiki, ¿Por qué no te has ido aun?" preguntó Kasumi al ver a su hermana aun en el dojo.

"Tenemos que hablar Kasumi, vamos a mi habitación" dijo Nabiki dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Kasumi la siguió curiosa de que quería Nabiki hablar con ella.

Al llegar Nabiki cerró la puerta con llave y se dirigió a Kasumi que estaba sentada en su cama "Así que dime hermanita, ¿te gusto el beso de Ranma-kun ayer?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

Kasumi se puso roja y a balbucear cosas. Francamente un espectáculo muy lindo.

"No lo niegues Kasumi, yo lo vi ayer, y también vi la enorme sonrisa en tu rostro después, ¿te gusta Ranma? ¿No es cierto?" interrogó Nabiki.

Después de balbuceos y débiles negaciones Kasumi dijo un muy suave "Si" pero se apresuró a agregar algo más "pero no lo conozco bien, sabemos muy poco de él, no estoy enamorada, solo sé que me gusta, así que no te hagas ideas Nabiki" se defendió Kasumi acaloradamente, aunque sabía que si ella aún no estaba enamorada de él entonces estaba cayendo rápidamente.

"Sea como sea, tienes interés en él, pues te diré que al parecer Akane también tiene cierto interés en él, y también yo" Kasumi jadeo de sorpresa en la declaración de Nabiki "yo te propongo esto, debemos hacer lo posible para no dejar a Akane a solas con Ranma" Kasumi iba protestar pero Nabiki la interrumpió "Kasumi, todos los chicos de la escuela se enamoran de ella, cualquier desconocido también termina como su seguidor, si queremos una oportunidad con Ranma entonces debemos de hacer esto"

Kasumi vacilante asintió con la cabeza.

"Esa es mi hermanita" dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa francamente malvada.

Después de la escuela Akane caminó sola a casa y al llegar se encontró a Kasumi y Nabiki observando como halcones en su dirección. Presumiblemente en busca de Ranma.

"¿Dónde está Ranma?" preguntaron Nabiki y Kasumi simultáneamente cuando Akane entró a la casa.

"No lo sé, después de que terminara la escuela él me dijo que tenía algo que hacer y se fue antes de que pudiera preguntarle a donde iba, por cierto, Nabiki ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela hoy?" preguntó Akane.

"Digamos que tuve que tener una pequeña charla con Kasumi" dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa.

Akane se encogió de hombros y se fue a hacer su tarea, Kasumi fue a lavar ropa y Nabiki también se fue a hacer tarea.

Nabiki estaba en medio de las cuentas de su tarea de matemáticas cuando escuchó que tocaban su ventana, desconcertada ella fue a abrir su ventana. Era Ranma.

"¡Ranma!, ¿Qué haces aquí, bueno, ahí?" preguntó Nabiki.

"Quería hablar contigo Nabiki" dijo Ranma "¿puedo pasar?" ante el asentimiento de Nabiki Ranma entró en la habitación.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa Ranma?" preguntó Nabiki.

"Bueno, ayer tuve una plática con Kasumi" el ojo de Nabiki empezó a temblar pero no dijo nada "Me dijo que tú eras la que mantiene a la familia y que apenas pueden comer y pagar su deudas, y además con dos huéspedes aquí que no hacen otra cosa que comer la situación se vuelve más difícil, así que quiero ayudar"

Nabiki iba a decir algo pero Ranma arrojó un pequeño saco a su cama y luego lo abrió. A Nabiki casi le da un infarto al ver que era el contenido. Ese saco estaba repleto de oro y no solo oro sino que varios diamantes, diamantes grandes, también podían distinguirse unos rubíes y otras piedras preciosas. Nabiki calculó varios miles sino millones de yenes ahí solo en ese saco.

Ranma guardó silencio y arrojo un segundo saco y lo abrió. Nabiki tenía los ojos vidriosos al ver el contenido. Eran cientos, miles de billetes con muchos ceros en ellos. En ese saco según los cálculos de Nabiki tenía que haber como mínimo veinte millones de yenes. VEINTE MILLONES.

Nabiki volteó a ver a Ranma y solo pudo preguntar: "¿Cómo?"

"Pequeños trabajos de aquí y allá, no le digas a mi padre que tengo dinero, tengo más de donde vino eso por lo que no quiero que mi viejo intente robarme" después de eso Ranma se sentó en el escritorio de Nabiki y empezó a leer su tarea.

Nabiki contempló toda la pequeña, no, GRAN fortuna que Ranma le acababa de dar como si fuera nada, la contempló durante unos cinco minutos hasta que Ranma la interrumpió.

"Bien, para eso había venido, ya me voy, por cierto, ya resolví tu tarea" Nabiki vio su cuaderno y efectivamente todo estaba resuelto "toma esto como un regalo para ti" dijo Ranma arrojándole un collar de oro con varios rubíes y como piedra principal un diamante. Era hermoso.

Ranma estaba a punto de irse cuando Nabiki lo detuvo agarrándole el brazo. "¿Qué pasa Nab-mhph" Ranma fue atrapado de lleno con un gran beso en la boca. Ranma estaba en shock momentáneo pero comenzó a responder a su beso, después de unos minutos así se separaron.

"Te veré mas tarde Nabs" dijo Ranma con una sonrisa y se fue.

Después de que se fue Nabiki solo dijo "WOW" y estalló en carcajadas de alegría y gozo.

Ranma no estaba haciéndolo mucho mejor, ese beso fue maravilloso, pero una parte de él sentía que estuviera traicionando a Anko. Pero tal vez podría darle una oportunidad a Nabiki. O a las hermanas Tendo en general para el caso.

Notas de autor: otro capítulo más, ya voy a publicar en mis otras historias, no se desesperen. Por favor, por favor, por favor dejen sus comentarios.


End file.
